Butterfly Kisses
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- “Es el derecho de un padre,” me explicó Charlie con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. “Robar a su nenita del novio… sólo por un baile.” -Edward ve a Renesmee en el día se su boda.


**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"**_**Butterfly Kisses**_**" pertenece a **_**l'heure bleue**_**.****Yo, Tatarata, me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

Nota: Por favor, _escuchen la canción_, es importante para que tenga más sentimiento y una vez terminen de leer vean el video. Se la humedecen los ojos a uno xD. El link está en mi perfil.

"_Butterfly Kisses_" o "_Besos de Mariposa_" son aquellos besos en los que las pestañas de uno tocan la piel de la otra persona al besarla y se sienten cosquillas. No necesariamente son en la boca n.n

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses **—

**Edward POV **

_(__There's two things I know for sure,)_

**Hay dos cosas que se con seguridad,**

_(She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.)_

**Ella fue enviada aquí desde el cielo, y ella es la nenita de papá**.

_(As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,)_

**Mientras me arrodillo ****junto a su cama por la noche,**

_(She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes.)_

**Ella le habla a Jesús y yo cierro mis ojos**

_(And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...)_

**Y le agradezco a Dios por toda la felicidad en mi vida, oh pero más que nada…**

"Ni siquiera lo digas," digo refunfuñando, y Charlie se ríe con ganas. Sus ojos brillan con diversión mientras yo cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y fulmino con la mirada el piso.

"Tu sabes," comienza, y se recuesta contra la pared junto a mí. "Aún _yo_ me tomé mejor este día que tu. Al menos yo llevé a Bella por el pasillo con una sonrisa."

"Cállate," digo refunfuñando de nuevo, y trato de controlar el enfado que está creciendo en mi interior. No es la culpa de Charlie que esté tan cascarrabias hoy. Ni siquiera es la culpa de Renesmee. No. Es la culpa de ese _perro_. Es _su_ culpa que, hoy, esté perdiendo a mi bebita. Mi milagro. La hija que estaba tan seguro nunca… nunca tendría.

"Ve a ella." Me empuja gentilmente Charlie, y yo suspiro y me alejo de mi lugar junto a la pared.

"Bien," cedo y meto mis manos entre los bolsillos del traje que ni siquiera quería estar usando.

Camino lentamente a través de los pasillos de la casa, tratando de mantener alejados mis ojos de las decoraciones –blanco, hermoso, puro… justo como mi nenita- que Alice a regado por todos lados. Mantengo mis ojos abajo, sin notar nada.

_(For butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer)_

**Por los besos de mariposa, después de la plegaria de ir a la cama**

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.)_

**Poniendo pequeñas flores blancas por todo su cabello.**

_Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride,)_

**Camina junto al pony Papi, es mi ****primer paseo**

_(I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried.)_

**Se que el pastel se ve gracioso Papi, pero en serio lo intenté.**

_(Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right...)_

**Oh, en todo lo que he hecho mal, debo haber hecho algo bien...**

_(To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.)_

**Para merecer un abrazo cada mañana, y besos de mariposa en la noche.**

Y mientras camino por esos pasillos, recuerdo todo. Recuerdo cuando sentí por primera vez el amor por mi pequeña niña que debí haber sentido desde el inicio. Recuerdo el odio también. Recuerdo como la odié por las primeras semanas de su vida, antes que siquiera hubiera nacido.

Y recuerdo la primera vez que escuché sus pensamientos, y me di cuenta cuanto… _nos amaba._ Aún a mí. A mí, quien la había odiado más que a nada.

También, recuerdo la primera vez que la sostuve entre mis brazos, y el amor que abrumó incluso al horror que me embargaba en ese momento mientras miraba a mi Bella morir. Recuerdo la paz que Nessie me trajo, aún mientras miraba a Bella como sufría por el cambio que le permitiría estar a mi lado para siempre.

Recuerdo sus primeros pasos, y la primera vez que Bella y yo jugamos con ella en la nieve, sus ojos tan… tan brillantes, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Recuerdo sus sonrisas, como éstas derretían mi corazón, y sus lágrimas, como éstas me hacían querer protegerla de todo lo que en el mundo la lastimara.

Recuerdo como ella se agarraría de mí tan fuerte cuando estaba asustada, y como yo me preguntaría si era posible amar a dos personas más de lo que amaba a la mujer que me había dado la vida, y a nuestra hija.

_Bella_.

_Renesmee_.

Dios, las amo tantísimo.

_(She'll change her name today.)_

**Ella cambiará su nombre hoy.**

_(She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.)_

**Ella hará una promesa, y yo la entregaré en matrimonio.**

_(Standing in the brideroom just staring at her,)_

**Parado en la habitación de la novia mirándola,**

_(She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.)_

**Ella me pregunta qué estoy pensando, y yo digo que no estoy seguro.**

_(I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.)_

**Siento como que estoy perdiendo a mi nenita.**

_(And she leaned over...)_

**Y ella se inclinó...**

Camino dentro del cuarto donde mi pequeña –quien ya no es tan pequeña- está pasando sus últimos minutos como _mi niña. _Pronto, ella le pertenecerá a _él_, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

"Oye," susurró casi inaudiblemente, y de repente, cinco pares de ojos están sobre mí. Los ojos de Bella son suaves, y tan cariñosos que hacen que mi corazón se encoja dolorosamente. Los ojos de Rosalie, Alice y Esme están simplemente desbordándose de orgullo y las lágrimas que nunca derramaran mientras miran a Renesmee.

Y Renesmee…

"Oh, Papi," grita y se me lanza a los brazos, su vestido blanco arrugándose con sus acciones. Ella no parece notarlo, o preocuparse. "Oh Papi," susurra en voz baja, y puedo sentir sus lágrimas contra mi cuello. "Te amo."

Esas dos palabras, esas dos simples palabras, son todo lo que se necesitó. Todo en mi interior se parte y envuelvo mis brazos tan…tan fuerte alrededor de mi pequeña.

"También te amo, Nessie," digo en voz baja, y entonces ella sonríe, dándole hipo mientras ahoga un sollozo. "Para siempre."

Y cuando levanto la mirada. Nessie y yo estamos solos. Completamente solos. Incluso Bella se fue. Y me doy cuenta que, porque Bella no está, hay un vacío en mi corazón que nunca consideré podría estar en el de nadie más.

"¿Duele?" murmuró. "Me refiero a estar lejos de él."

Renesmee asiente lentamente y recuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho de nuevo, sin preocuparse por vestidos o maquillaje, o nada más que no sea este momento. "Lo amo, Papi. Lo amo mucho. ¡Oh, soy tan feliz!"

"¿Te hace _él_ feliz?" pregunto, y decido que, si su respuesta es _si_, entonces lo dejaré. O, al menos, tanto como sea capaz de dejar. Dejaré que mi enojo se vaya, y mi dolor. Dejaré ir también a mi nenita. La dejaré ir a los brazos del hombre que, durante los siete años pasados, he tratado con esfuerzo de aceptar.

"Si," dice ella suavemente, y yo cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente.

_Porque estoy dejando que todo se vaya._

Pero aún así duele. Mucho. Pero mientras siento otro par de brazos enrollarse a mi alrededor conforme los de Nessie dejan mi abrazo. Sonrío, y oculto mi angustiada expresión dentro del suave… suave cabello de Bella.

"Nuestra bebita," susurra ella, y yo asiento, pero no puedo hablar, porque sé que, si lo hago, todos en el cuarto escucharán el dolor que estoy tratando tanto de contener en mi interior.

_(__And she leaned over...)_

**Y ella se inclinó...**

_(__Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there)_

**Me dio un beso de mariposa con su mamá ahí,**

_(Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.)_

**Poniendo pequeñas flores blancas por todo su cabello.**

_(__Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.)_

**Llévame por el camino Papi, es casi hora.**

_(Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?)_

**¿Se ve bonito mi vestido de novia, Papi?**

_(Daddy, don't cry.)_

**Papi, no llores.**

Renesmee toma mi mano, y se ríe tan alegremente que el amor llenándome entonces opaca _todo_. El dolor. El odio. El resentimiento. _Todo_.

"¡Papi, es hora!" dice alegre, y sus ojos color chocolate – tan parecidos a los de su madre – brillan tanto, que hacen que mi corazón se achique conforme recuerdo las palabras que acostumbraba susurrarle cuando estaba tan pequeña que se podía sentar sobre mi rodilla.

"_Tus ojos son mi sol," le dije, y ella se sonrojó profundamente, como su Mami siempre lo hacía. "Porque son tan brillantes, y tan alegres."_

"_Entonces tu eres mi sol, Papi, porque yo amo mucho al sol. Y te amo a ti también, Papi. Pero te amo más que al sol."_

Me había reído entonces, pero daría casi todo por regresar al tiempo cuando _yo _era su mundo, su protector. Daría lo que fuera por sostenerla sobre mi rodilla de nuevo, o en mis brazos mientras se acurrucaba en mí, su cabeza oculta en mi pecho mientras dormía. Daría lo que sea por tener a mi pequeña niña de regreso.

"Papi, te amo," susurra ella, y aunque a veces deseo como nunca regresar en el tiempo a cuando mi bebe era justo eso –una bebe- no creo que podría renunciar a hoy por nada del mundo.

Porque ella está tan… tan feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás la he visto. Y aunque hoy, para mí, sea tan duro, se que es el mejor día para la vida de Nessie.

Y no podría quitarle eso a ella, no importa cuando pueda, en este momento, odiar al hombre por el que está sonriendo.

_(__Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.)_

**Oh, en todo lo que he hecho mal, debo haber hecho algo bien...**

_(To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses...)_

**Para merecer su amor cada mañana, y besos de mariposa...**

_(I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.)_

**No podría pedirle más a Dios, esto es lo que se llama amor.**

_(__I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...)_

**Se que tengo que dejarla ir, pero siempre recordaré**

_(Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.)_

**Cada abrazo en la mañana, y los besos de mariposa.**

Lentamente camino junto a mi nenita, su mano en la mía. Y entonces estamos en el altar, y estoy mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre al que estoy dando mi Renesmee.

"Jacob," saludo, y él ni siquiera me mira mientras responde. En cambio, está mirando fijamente a Renesmee, y la mirada sobre su cara es completamente absorta. Completamente feliz. Y tan llena de amor.

"Edward," susurra él, y es casi como si no pudiera decir una sola palabra más que la que ya había dicho. Sonreí con tristeza, y tomé la mano de Renesmee en la mía, y luego la presioné muy gentilmente dentro de la gran, cálida y paciente pata de Jacob.

"Cuídala," susurro, y supe que, si pudiera llorar, las lágrimas ya estarían en mis ojos. "Ámala para siempre, Jacob. Hazla feliz."

Él sonríe entonces, y finalmente aparta sus ojos de la cara de Renesmee –algo que parece dolerle demasiado- para encontrar mi mirada.

"Lo haré," dice en voz baja, y las palabras –tan simples- me recuerdan mi propia boda, no hace mucho. Me recuerdan de mi propia promesa, a Charlie, que aún no he roto.

_La promesa que_ nunca _rompería_.

Y sólo podría esperar que Jacob, tampoco, rompiera nunca _su_ promesa.

_(__Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer)_

**Por los besos de mariposa después de la plegaria de la hora de ir a la cama**

_(Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.)_

**poniendo pequeñas flores blancas ****por todo su cabello**

_(You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind)_

**Sabes cuanto te amo, Papi, pero si no te importa**

_(I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.)_

**Esta vez sólo te besaré en la mejilla.**

_(With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right)_

**Oh, en todo lo que he hecho mal, debo haber hecho algo bien**

_(__To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night_.)

**Para merecer su amor cada mañana, y besos de mariposa por la noche.**

"Sabes," una voz detrás de mi dice suavemente, y yo alejo mis ojos de mi hija y su… _esposo, _por solo un breve momento para sonreírle a Charlie mientras se para junto a mi. Me vuelvo a mirar. "Es el derecho de un padre," me explica, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. "Robar a su pequeña niña del novio… sólo por un baile."

Sonrió, y asiento, pero no me puedo mover. Estoy clavado a mi lugar, incapaz de hacer algo.

"Ve," me da un codazo Charlie y me empuja hacia delante. Él está sonriendo suavemente, y yo suspiro antes de moverme rápidamente hacia el lado de Renesmee. Le doy una palmada a Jacob en el hombro, y la sonrisa iluminando su rostro me hace sonreír también, mientras ubica la mano de Nessie en la mía – casi igual a como yo había situado la mano de ella en la suya hace sólo unas pocas horas.

"Papi," dice ella, y recuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras nos mecemos lentamente de un lado a otro, no bailando realmente, contentos con sólo estar en los brazos del otro. "Siempre seré tu pequeña… sabes eso, ¿cierto?"

No puedo detener el sollozo que se abre espacio silenciosamente desde mi garganta. Escondo mi cara dentro del suave y broncíneo cabello de Nessie –casi como el mío- y lloro suavemente, sin lágrimas, mientras la abrazo con fuerza hacia mí.

"Lo se," susurro. "Pero ahora eres suya también."

"No importa. Papi, lo amo más que a nada, no lo niego. Pero te amé a _ti_ primero."

Miro dentro de sus ojos entonces, y ella también está llorando.

"Te amo," susurro, y parece más como un _adiós_.

Y luego ella está de regreso en los brazos de Jacob, y Bella me toma dentro de los suyos, y ni siquiera nos movemos mientras nos paramos en medio de la pista de baile, abrazándonos el uno al otro, aceptando en silencio, juntos, la pérdida de la bebe que habíamos tenido por tan poco… poco tiempo.

"Este no es el final," dice suavemente Bella, y yo muevo mi cabeza, y la acerco más. "Es sólo el inicio." Sonríe entonces, y es la clase de sonrisa que siempre me hace preocupar. "Además," dice ella, y ya se que no me van a gustar las siguientes palabras que salgan de su dulce boca. "Podrías ser abuelo pronto. ¿Quién sabe? Medio humana y todo."

Gruño de mala gana.

"Ni se te ocurra ir ahí, Bella," siseo, y ella se ríe, y el sonido – tan hermoso, tan puro – me hace sonreír también. "No se te ocurra ir ahí," repito, pero esta vez, me estoy riendo también.

_(__There's two things I know for sure,)_

**Hay dos cosas que se con seguridad**,

_(S__he was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl...)_

**Ella fue enviada aquí desde el cielo, y ella es la nenita de papá…

* * *

**

¿Hermoso verdad?

Si alguien quiere la traducción completa de la canción la encuentra en mi perfil n.n

No se olviden del Review gente linda.

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.


End file.
